Lovebirds 2
by RebelStar99
Summary: Jazz and Tucker are hopelessly in love with each other! Will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, readers, to upload another story. Despite my tomboyishness,I have a small weak spot for fluff. Otherwise, I mostly read comedy, adventure, and action. Horror and tragedy are sooo NOT my thing. Angst and drama are okay. I support Canon and ONLY canon. I'm not an OC-lover, unless they are kids of the Canon pair(s) I support. I don't know why I'm posting this on my story, when it should be on my profile. Let's just start with the story, okay? ~Raven**

**The Best Prom EVER!**

Tucker sighed and looked longingly at Jazz, who was studying her psychology papers. How he longed for her to be his. But that would never happen; she would just be one more girl who'd reject him. Like if that wasn't enough. He looked down at his callused hands, as he waited for his best friends, the couple "Danatha" a.k.a. Danny and Sam to prepare for prom. He still didn't get the idea why they were readying so early. After all there were two more hours till prom, so why now?

Damn his love for technology. No matter how much he called himself a "ladies' man", he still felt discouraged when the girls rejected him. He had since never got a girl to go with him and it saddened him. It seemed that no one would accept him for who he really was. He was crushed by this fact and sighed unhappily again. Jazz seemed the one for him, but what if she rejected him like everyone else had done?

Pretending to study her pyschology, Jazz became unhappy for her crush. He was so depressed, yet she did not know what to do about it. If only he'd know my feelings for him, she thought wistfully. No, that isn't possible. He would only see me as his best friend's nerdy, nosy, and annoying old sister. Tucker also noticed that she was unhappy, so he was about to confront her about it, when Danny and Sam bursted in the room, hand in hand.

"We're ready!" They hollered. Then noticing that they said it at the same time, they giggled, the "lovebirds" they were.

Jazz glared at them, annoyed. "Hello! Older sister studying here!" she snapped, waving her arms about for emphasis. "Will you two go some place else and make-out, or whatever you'll do, which I do not want to know!"

"Geez, grumpy much," remarked Sam, while Danny said,'"You TWO? Why not three, with Tucker? Or are you two together and want to be alone?" he waggled his eyebrows. Tucker smacked him.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! Tucker and Jazz yelled together, in unision. Then looking at each other, they blushed and avoided each other's gaze.

"I'm telling you, Tuck, if you EVER hit on MY sister, I'll kill you," Danny growled, his eyes in shades of radioactive green.

"Danny, don't scare him. And umm... nice being wih you guys, but we are gonna head out, kay?" Sam said quickly, as she pulled Danny with her.

"Lovebirds, just like us."

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm BBAAACCCKK! What's up guys? Blackheartangel, if you're reading this, I just wanted to say that you "Photo Album" story was beautiful, very touching. It TOTALLY ROCKED! Anyways, I'm continuing Lovebirds 2. AND I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Danny and Sam left the room, Tucker began scraping up his courage to ask Jazz to go to Prom with him. Nervously, he fiddled with his fingers trying to find the right thing to say. Jazz, noticing his nervousness, decided to ask if something was wrong.

"Hey Tuck," she said softly," Can I help you?"

Tucker quickly shook his head no and Jazz slumped back into her chair disappointed. _150$ _(I'm sorry, I don't know how much prom dresses cost here) _of a fabulous prom dress wasted, _she thought.

Tucker, seeing how this was going nowhere, finally decided to ask Jazz. "Hey Jazz", he started. Jazz perked up with a reassuring smile. Tucker was now fully confident, so he asked her.

"I have no date to go to the prom and I was wondering that if you're not too busy, you could come with me. So do you want to?" _God, I sound so lame. She'll never go with me now._

"Sure, of course! I've been waiting for this for long time." She blushed, realizing what she had said, "I mean, of course, I'm bored too." Tucker sighed in relief, at least she was going with him as friends, right? No, she thought of him more than just friends.

Jazz had realized that she messed up, so after an awkward silence, she told Tucker that she would get ready. She kissed him on the cheek, and made her way toward the bathroom.

Tucker's last thought before Jazz left the room was "OMG! SHE KISSED ME!"

** .God. This. Is, Lame. Why do you guys read this anyway. Read and review, or else I won't update.**

**~Raven**


End file.
